In the U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,628 issued Mar. 31, 1936 in the names of Whitmer and Macy, there is shown a radiator being provided with cooling means whereby moisture is supplied to the heated air in a controlled manner. More particularly, there is provided a water basin 51 over which is mounted a rotatable disk 43 and a cone 44. A motor 40 rotates disk 43 and cone 44 at a high speed whereby water from basin 51 is centrifugally elevated adjacent the inner wal of the cone and caused to flow through the opening between the disk and flange of the hub 42 of the disk 43. A fine mist is thereby produced, both to wash and humidify the air warmed by the radiator.
Such an air humidifying contraption is merely an addition to an existing warm air furnace. It is therefore somewhat inefficient in design.